


Rough Day

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Can you do a Hartwin where Eggsy had a bad day and comes home and demands that Harry fuck him senseless, and then afterwards they talk about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

The door slammed shut behind him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Instead he kept walking, hanging up his umbrella with a simple, well practiced movement and working on his jacket as he cleared the doorway enough to see Harry sitting at the table, sipping at a cup of tea and reading the paper.

The older man glanced up, face bland and innocent as ever, though the way his eyes did a quick, second check revealed some level of concern. “Welcome home Eggsy. Would you like a cup of tea?”

He shrugged, draping his jacket over the nearest chair and going to perch on the edge of the table, almost reveling in the way Harry’s eyebrows lifted. “I was thinking of something else,” he admitted.

Harry took another sip of tea before setting the cup down on the saucer gently, then dabbed at his lips with his napkin. “I see. Would you care to enlighten me?”

He reached out, snagging the cup and draining most of it despite the fact that Harry never used nearly enough cream, and tried not to feel too pleased that Harry allowed it. “Well, I was thinking that maybe seeing as I just got home and it’s already morning we could make up for last night.

“I suppose that is one option,” Harry answered agreeably, cocking his head and looking at him. “Not here though, it’s too much of a mess to clean up. Would you be amiable to moving upstairs?”

Eggsy nodded, hopping off the table and all but swaggering to the stairs, turning to make sure Harry was following him before taking the stairs two at a time. Harry simply took them one at a time, following him up leisurely, dipping his head in acknowledgement when Eggsy opened the door for him and ushered him through. Then he shut it behind him. It was one of the simple facts about Harry. When he slept or they fucked, the door was shut. It was always just the two of them in the room, and everything else was kept out. Today, Eggsy could see his point.

With the door shut he stopped holding himself back. He turned, crowding Harry against the door, leaning up to crash their lips together. It was more teeth than anything else as he pulled at Harry’s lower lip, biting down not hard enough to draw blood but enough that they’d be sore and puffy the next day.

For a moment that worked for him, but then Harry was kissing back, years of experience put to work taking control of the kiss. Not just with nips and bites, but with knowing when to withdraw slightly so that he was always off his game, chasing after the older agent’s mouth only to find Harry already waiting. He was lost enough that he didn’t even remember when they had switched positions, when it had become Harry pressing him against the door and looming over him, leg shoved between his own. He ground against him shamelessly, pulling away to pant for breath and Harry simply turned his attention to his jaw and neck, biting and sucking until he let out a hiss of pain.

Harry started to pull away, and Eggsy let out a noise of discontent, reaching out to grab his tie. “I want…” his voice trailed off, and the words he was looking for escaping him, but Harry simply leaned in again, this time fingers deftly working at the buttons on his shirt, peeling it open enough to give Harry access to his collarbone. He let himself melt back against the door, resting as much weight on it as he could while still rolling his hips, seeking the friction of Harry’s thigh. A trail of biting, nipping kisses wound up his neck, ending with his earlobe between Harry’s teeth, and he let out a groan, finally finding the right rhythm and knowing he was about to come in his pants like a teenager.

Then Harry was stepping back, quickly enough and with Eggsy’s guard down enough that he didn’t have time to stop him. His hips thrust into the air a couple of times, still seeking friction, and he almost sobbed with how close he had been to release. He lowered his hand, cupping himself through the fabric, when Harry’s voice cut through the silence.

“Eggsy.”

He looked up, a bit of shame flooding into himself as his hand dropped away.

Harry simply looked back at him, concern on his face as he reached out, cupping his face and running a thumb over lips already beginning to swell. “Tell me what you want. Anything.”

For a moment there was nothing but silence, a silence that could have, should have felt awkward and yet it didn’t. All he could sense was concern and patience from the older man, and finally a tension went out of his shoulders that he didn’t even know was there. “I want you to fucking use me,” he whispered. “Want to feel you for fucking _days_.”

Harry leaned forward, pressing a dry kiss against his forehead before resting his own against it. “Thank you,” he whispered before drawing back slightly, putting just a bit of distance between them physically and giving Eggsy a chance to catch a breath he didn’t know he was missing.

After a moment Harry spoke again, “On your knees,” he ordered, his voice as even as ever, but there was a slight roughness to revealed just how much he was being affected. Eggsy’s cock throbbed in his pants, but this time he wasn’t even tempted to touch himself. No, this was all about Harry now. Pleasing Harry. Watching Harry. Watching Harry’s hands work at his belt, unbuckling it with the same grace and ease as he seemed to do everything.

For once Eggsy just watched, watched Harry slowly unbutton his trousers and undo the zip, pushing down his briefs to free his cock and giving himself a couple of strokes.

Normally Harry let him do what he liked, simply sat back and enjoyed it, but this time Harry’s hand wove through his hair before tightening, holding his head where he wanted before drawing him in, dragging his cock across his lips and leaving a trail of precum shining across them.

“I’m going to fuck your face Eggsy,” he said, almost as if he was telling him there was a concert in the park. “You’re not going to touch yourself while I do so. If you need me to stop you will squeeze my calf twice.”

Now that the order had been given Eggsy would have done anything to be allowed to rub at the erection filling his trousers, his hips bucking as if the fabric would actually do something. Anything but disappoint Harry, so he tried to still his hips as he opened his mouth, mindful of his teeth.

Harry went slowly enough that he had time to adjust, to open his jaw as wide as he could and let out a whine as Harry’s cock nudged at the back of his throat. Harry drew back slightly, the head of his cock resting on his tongue. It was nothing they hadn’t done before, but this felt good. Right. He was here for Harry, for Harry to use, and while the hand on his head kept him from lunging for the rest of Harry’s cock he wanted it. Wanted it to be good for him. 

A simple tightening of the hand in his hair was all the warning he got, then Harry thrust into his mouth. It was a short jab, nothing he couldn’t handle, but the moan that filled the air startled him, even more when he realized he’d been the one to do it. Harry moved again, another probing thrust, and then he began to set a pace in earnest. There was nothing he could do but take it, focused on breathing when he could, the sensation of tears pricking his eyes, the smooth roll of Harry’s hips that started to become more frantic as time went on. Then Harry shoved in, burying Eggsy’s face in his crotch and holding him there as he started to come down his throat.

He swallowed, trying to get it all down, knowing how proud Harry would be, but as Harry started to pull out he could feel a bit oozing out of the side of his mouth. Harry must have seen it too, for there was a thumb at the corner of his mouth, wiping it up and then pressing into his mouth. He sucked at it greedily, cleaning off the digit with flicks of his tongue before Harry pulled it back and he tried not to whine.

He hadn’t done enough. Not yet. 

“Undress and then wait for me on the bed,” came the next command, and he obeyed without thinking about it. He felt calm, relaxed for the first time in days really, as he knelt down and untied his oxfords, setting them aside as a pair as Harry preferred. Standing up he took off his shirt, and trousers, setting aside in a not completely haphazard heap before peeling off his undershirt and boxer briefs. Simply peeling those off had his cock aching, and he longed to grab it, knowing he could probably make himself cum in a minute flat, but he left it alone. Harry hadn’t strictly forbidden it, but he hadn’t told him too either, and today that was what was more important. 

He had been so focused on his own orders, caught up in doing them perfectly, that he was seated on the bed before he even looking for Harry. The other agent had finished stripping himself, and probably cleaned himself off a bit. He wasn’t ready for another round, not yet, but there was hope still, and his mouth ran dry as Harry joined him on the bed.

“Hands behind your head,” came the soft order, and he relaxed further, glad to have such simple tasks he could comply with, making Harry happy in even the smallest of ways. Harry pushed his knees apart with a few gentle movements, and he moaned as Harry’s tongue traced wetted his own lip. “You are not to move. You can say whatever you wish however.”

It was free rein to talk, something he hadn’t been concerned about, but he knew from Harry it was practically a request. “Oh fuck,” he replied, not able to form much else in the way of words, and then Harry bent down. Harry was skilled in ways he didn’t want to think about. He didn’t want to know who Harry had practiced with or on, even if they were just marks. Just when he was about to make it through a coherent sentence Harry would just barely scrape his teeth over him, or suck at the vein running along the bottom of his dick. Then he’d add a twist of his wrist, and the profanities would start.

He had to fight to keep his hips from rising into the air, chasing Harry’s mouth as he would pull back teasingly, and then he heard the telltale snickt of the lube being opened, and his curses faded into whimpers and pleas. “Wanna feel you in me Harry. I was good for you wasn’t I? Didn’t do nothing you didn’t tell me too. You’re gonna fuck me right?”  
He could feel one of Harry’s fingers circling his rim before pushing in, and that was it. He started to shout when he felt Harry’s other hand tighten at the base of his cock, turning his shout into a choked off whine as his orgasm was denied. “Harry.” His plea filled the otherwise empty air, hoarse and desperate. “Harry please. _Please_.”

Harry pulled his mouth away from his cock, shaking his head slightly. “Sh, just relax Eggsy. I’ll take care of you.” Harry’s finger pushed deeper and it was a struggle to stay still, even more so when a second one joined, slicked with lube and twisting to open him up. Harry was sitting up now, watching as his fingers disappeared into him before pulling them both out, adding more lube and then pressing in with three.

The stretch burned, but all he could do was beg for Harry to fuck him, for Harry to put his cock in him. “It’s okay to fuck my fingers Eggsy,” was all Harry said, watching as the younger agent started to writhe on the bed, struggling to coordinate his movements and start thrusting back onto his fingers. Even after Harry pulled them out he kept thrusting back, keening at the loss until Harry’s hand at his leg stilled him.

“Turn over. On your knees.”

It seemed as if his brain needed a moment to process the information then he was scrambling to turn over, thrusting his ass up and back for Harry, shameless as he continued to beg for it. “Please Harry, I want you in me. If you don’t put your fucking dick in my ass I’m going to fucking die. Right the fuck now. I need to cum so fucking bad. Please Harry.” He glanced over his shoulder as he begged, watching Harry slick himself up and stroke himself back to hardness as he couldn’t help but thrusting into the air, cock bobbing painfully as it brushed against his abs.

Finally Harry pushed in, bottoming out with one long, slow push. He gave him a minute to adjust before rocking back into him slowly. “Faster Harry. I can fucking take it you bastard. I can. I want to. Come on come on come on.” Harry complied, increasing the pace, but focusing on force as well and until his arms started to give out and he found himself dropping to his elbows, face pressed against the bed.

It seemed like ages before Harry reached down, wrapping around his hand around his cock and stroking in time to his thrusts, but it wasn’t until he leaned over him, voice low but clear above him with a simple order, “come Eggsy,” that he finally found release. He came with a sob, Harry’s hand continue to work at him as he coated the sheets below him with white stripes. Harry’s thrusts started to become erratic, off pace and then he felt as sticky heat filled him.

Harry pulled out and he simply collapsed, not caring that the sheets were filthy under him, waiting for the older man to get out of bed. Harry was the sort to want to clean up immediately, at least with a wet cloth, so he was surprised when Harry lay down on his side, pulling and positioning him until he was being spooned.

He relaxed into Harry’s hold, pulling Harry’s arm around his waist and letting their fingers intertwine, matching their breathing until Harry broke the silence.

“Ready to talk about it?”

He let out a long breath, then took another, and still Harry waited. The calm patience that he had so fiercely craved when he had gotten home. “I misread the situation,” he muttered, knowing fairly well that Harry could hear him, but not wanting to voice what had happened any louder. “I was sure he wanted the hostages alive, so I gambled. I lost.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to judge those situations. Sometimes there is no winner in the end.”

“I fucking gambled with someone’s life Harry. I took a risk and now a 27 year old bank clerk is fucking dead. She was going to get married next year.”

Harry’s arm tightened around him, and for another long moment there was silence.

“None of these people would even be alive if it were not for you. Yes, one hostage died. How many more lived because of you?” He didn’t answer, couldn’t get the words out of his throat, and after a moment Harry spoke again. “Her life was not a waste. You learned, the hard way, but you learned. Next time you deal with a situation like this you might make different decisions.” He placed a light kiss behind his ear, casual as you please, and it was that that distracted him into not immediately bursting out, telling Harry how wrong he was.

“Mistakes happen, but it’s up to you to do something with them. You did good today. You were in that situation for a reason. Because you are one of the best agents we have. One of the best anyone has. Never forget that.”


End file.
